battle_of_the_birdwatchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawaii
Hawaii is the most recent state to join the Union in 1959.At 1,500 miles long,it is the longest state in the United States. Hawaii is the only U.S. state located in Oceania and the only one composed entirely of islands. It is the northernmost island group in Polynesia, occupying most of an archipelago in the central Pacific Ocean. Hawaii is the only U.S. state located outside North America. The state encompasses nearly the entire volcanic Hawaiian archipelago, which comprises hundreds of islands spread over 1,500 miles (2,400 km). At the southeastern end of the archipelago, the eight main islands are—in order from northwest to southeast: Niʻihau, Kauaʻi, Oʻahu, Molokaʻi, Lānaʻi, Kahoʻolawe, Maui, and the Island of Hawaiʻi. The last is the largest island in the group; it is often called the "Big Island" or "Hawaiʻi Island" to avoid confusion with the state or archipelago. The archipelago is physiographically and ethnologically part of the Polynesian subregion of Oceania. Hawaii's diverse natural scenery, warm tropical climate, abundance of public beaches, oceanic surroundings, and active volcanoes make it a popular destination for tourists, surfers, biologists, and volcanologists. Because of its central location in the Pacific and 19th-century labor migration, Hawaii's culture is strongly influenced by North American and East Asian cultures, in addition to its indigenous Hawaiian culture. Hawaii has over a million permanent residents, along with many visitors and U.S. military personnel. Its capital is Honolulu on the island of Oʻahu. Hawaii is the 8th-smallest and the 11th-least populous, but the 13th-most densely populated of the 50 U.S. states. It is the only state with an Asian plurality. The state's oceanic coastline is about 750 miles (1,210 km) long, the fourth longest in the U.S. after the coastlines of Alaska, Florida, and California. Fabia's older sister,Serena,was born here in 1992.Her friend,Iwalani Katsuyoshi,who eventually went on to help found The Makkari High School Young Birder's Society in Arizona,is also a native Hawaiian of Japanese descent.There have been debates to decide if Hawaii's bird list can be deemed legal.It is only state made up of islands and has the highest number of Japanese Americans in the country.In 2016,The American Birding Association voted to add Hawaii's birdlist into the ABA list. The list contains 338 species. Of them, 64 are or were endemic to the islands, 130 are vagrants and 53 were introduced by humans. Thirty-three of the 64 endemic species are extinct and two formerly established introduced species were extirpated. The list does not include introduced species that have not become established. List of birds seen in Hawaii Introduced * Cattle Egret * Mallard * Wild Turkey * California Quail * Gambel's Quail * Chukar * Black Francolin * Gray Francolin * Erckel's Francolin * Japanese Quail * Red Junglefowl * Kalij Pheasant * Ring-necked Pheasant * Green Pheasant * Common Peafowl * Helmeted Guineafowl * Laysan Rail (extinct) * Chestnut-bellied Sandgrouse * Rock Pigeon * Mourning Dove * Spotted Dove * Zebra Dove * Rose-ringed Parakeet * Barn Owl * Mariana Swiftlet * Varied Tit * Red-whiskered Bulbul * Red-vented Bulbul * Japanese Bush Warbler * White-rumped Shama * Greater necklaced Laughingthrush * Hwamei * Gray-sided Laughingthrush * Japanese White-eye * Northern Mockingbird * Common Myna * Yellow-faced Grassquit * Saffron Finch * Red-crested Cardinal * Yellow-billed Cardinal * Northern Cardinal * Western Meadowlark * House Finch * Common Canary * Yellow-fronted Canary * Laysan Finch * House Sparrow * Red-cheeked Cordon-bleu * Lavender Waxbill * Orange-cheeked Waxbill * Black-rumped Waxbill * Red Avadavat * African Silverbill * Nutmeg Mannikin * Tricolored Munia * Chestnut Munia * Java Sparrow * Pin-tailed Whydah * Chinese Hwamei * Common Hill Myna * Common Pheasant * Common Starling * Eurasian Skylark * Mitred Parakeet * Red-billed Leiothrix * Red-masked Parakeet Endemic * Hawaiian Petrel * Newell's Shearwater * Bryan's Shearwater * Bonin Shearwater * Hawaiian Goose or Nene * Hawaiian Duck * Laysan Duck * Laysan Albatross * Black-footed Albatross * Hawaiian Hawk or 'Io * Laysan Rail (extinct) * Hawaiian Rail or Moho (extinct) * Hawaiian Gallinule or 'Alae 'ula * Hawaiian Coot or 'Alae ke'oke'o * Hawaiian Stilt or Ae'o * Hawaiian (Black) Noddy or Noio * Pueo (Hawaiian Short-eared Owl) * Kaua'i O'o (extinct) * O'ahu O'o (extinct) * Bishop's O'o (extinct) * Kioea (extinct) * Hawaiian Crow or 'Alala * Kaua'i 'Elepaio * O'ahu Elepaio * Hawaii 'Elepaio * Laysan Millerbird * Nihoa Millerbird * Kama'o (extinct) * 'Amaui (extinct) * Oloma'o * 'Oma'o * Puaiohi * Laysan Finch * Nihoa Finch * 'O'u * Lana'i Hookbill (extinct) * Palila * Kaua'i Palila * Lesser Koa-finch (extinct) * Greater Koa-finch (extinct) *Kona Grosbeak (extinct) * Maui Parrotbill * Kaua'i 'Akialoa (extinct) * O'ahu 'Akialoa (extinct) * Category:US States